War and Peace meets Hate and Love
by Coffee princess
Summary: Having the ability to control someone's emotions by singing? check Starting to trust yourself? Check Falling in love with Warren Peace? Unmarked
1. Meet Hayden Love

Hayden Love decided against going to Sky High.

She refused to go to a school where everyone were freaks. Freaks meaning that they all were just like her; "special."

Every day of her life, she had heard that she was "special" but it made her feel like some idiot who everyone looked down on.

Like she was a short bus away from being "special".

"Hayden! You're gonna be late!" A voice called from below.

Hayden sighed. She stared around the room looking for something nice to wear but couldn't find a thing. She eventually settled for a over sized sweater and baggy pants then headed out the door.

In the kitchen was Bella Crimsen. She was Hayden's guardian but to Hayden, she will be the closest thing to family. Having been abandoned as a child by her parents, Hayden was left on the doorstep of Bella. Since then, Bella had taken care of Hayden, and never once regretted her appearance.

Hayden came through the kitchen door and sat down on the table.

"Just let me go back to my old high school, there I can rot alone, instead of being the new girl." She grumbled as she ate her eggs. Bella came up behind her and hugged her close.

"It's just a school, and It should do you well. You never know what will happen, you may even find friends."

"But I barely know how to use my powers and I'm entering their Junior year, how does that work?"

"As I explained before, You'll have to do extra work but you'll be great. Trust me, all will work out in the end."

Hayden ate the rest of her breakfast in silence.

"Sigh, And when are you going to stop wearing all of these baggy clothes and start wearing clothes that compliment you!"

Hayden had always been a little chubby. Having been teased as a child, she started wearing baggy clothes to hide her body. Even though she lost a little weight, she refused to wear anything that would show even the slightest bump. She was small though, not smaller than the girls her age, but small enough to be considered cute. As she looked up, Bella brought her a box, wrapped up in lace and bows.

"What's this?" Hayden questioned.

"Just something for the new year. Go ahead, open it." Bella urged.

Hayden carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box to find... a skirt?

"Bella! I cant wear this! It's flow-y and pretty and colorful! I cant, no I wont wear it!"

Bella grabbed the skirt from Hayden's hand with a smile on her face.

"You will wear it cause that skirt alone cost me a good amount of money and I will not have it go to waste. Am I understood?"

Hayden frowned upon those words. She hated that Bella kept using money on her. She could have gone and gotten herself a nice, black, no frill, dress...pant.

"But Bella, this is a skirt. It's white and pink and flow-y! I can't be seen in this!"

"I'll make you a deal," Bella said. "If you wear this, then I wont make you go to any of the dances this year."

Hayden pondered for a moment. If Bella stopped nagging her about the dances, It would give herself some time on writing more songs. But if she does wear the skirt...she'll have to wear the skirt!

"Fine, but I don't know how to wear one of these and with what?"

Bella smiled. "I've got just the thing."

_I can't believe I'm wearing this thing._ Hayden thought.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a pink ribbed tank top that she covered with a light jacket, and that stupid skirt. She wrestled with Bella on the shoes though. She refused to wear some fru-fru shoe, so she got to wear her wore in Converse.

Upon entering the school, she felt even more ridiculous. There were leggy, tall beautiful girls walking around in their short skirts with boys chasing them. There were a lot of people just looking very hip and cool. She did pass something odd on the way in. She walked pass a bunch of students on the field. All of them were wearing orange jumpsuits and were picking up garbage. She even thought she heard some one say "Uncle! Uncle!"

A gorgeous streaming light appeared before her and transformed into an even more gorgeous woman.

"Welcome to Sky high. I am Principle Powers and you must be Hayden Love." Powers came up beside her and led her towards a gym.

"You'll see that Sky High is no different than any other High school. Every one here is just the same but their individual powers is what makes them-"

"Special." Hayden Finished. "Yea, I got that."

"Now, you will start in Power Placement and go from there. Coach Boomer will guide you on what to do once you get there."

Principle Powers opened the door to the gym.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She said as she closed the door.

Hayden wasn't so sure.

----

Hayden walked into the empty gym. The sounds of her footsteps reverberated off the walls. She had about twenty more minutes until the coach got here for whatever "Power Placement" was so she was safe for now. In the center of the gym was a stage, or a ring. Going up the steps, looking around, Hayden felt so alone and yet free. A tune seeped into her head and she started to sing.

She sang her song tentatively at first

but then with the realization that no one was listenting

She started to move with it, and put her emotions through it.

Now with conviction and passion she sang.

Hitting every note just right

With each verse more beautiful than the next

Then she finished softly, as if she was surrounded by glass.

She then fell to the floor and sighed.

-----

Warren Peace wasn't planning on listening in. He was just trying to get away from the glow kid and popsicle. The gym was always empty during lunch so he decided to go there for a change. But when that new girl showed up, he was about to leave. But then, she started singing.

He had never heard anything like it. It was like she was taking his soul and removing the bad from it. He became entranced. He couldn't look away, but he didn't want to. She effortlessly sang that song and made it so peaceful. It moved him like nothing else could. He almost joined her cause he was so involved. When she dropped to the floor, He almost ran to catch her. Then a sharp clapping broke the silence.

Warren hid behind the seats but squinted into the darkness to see who was clapping. Out of the shadows came Speed and Lash.

"Pretty good singing there girly." Speed said. He then sped towards her and ran around in circle.

Hayden was confused. "Stop it!" She yelled as he ran around her. The wind was whipping her and her skirt kept rising. "Stop it I said!" She was getting so dizzy. Without even thinking, she put one foot forward and tripped Speed. He then flew out into one of the pillars.

Right then, Lash stretched his arms out around her and held her like a snake with it's prey. "Don't touch me you Jerk!" Hayden screamed. She then bit his arm.

Lash Yelled in pain. "Feisty eh? Well this should teach you!" He then yanked her like a yo yo. She went spinning around the ring.

Lash and Speed were laughing it up until a voice behind them scared the wits out of them.

"Leave her alone!"

They turned around to see Warren Peace with his arms ablaze. With eyes wide, they started to run only to get hit with very hot fire balls.

"Don't make me do what I already did to you guys again. Now Leave." Warren threatened.

In a flash, Speed and Lash sped out of the gym. Hayden had fallen to the floor, her head dizzy and her stomach nauseous. The room around her didn't seem to stop moving and the ground beneath her didn't stay still. In front of her were several people, all seemed very concerned. That's when she fainted.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High Characters or Sky high...

I would Love to own Warren Peace though.

The only Character I own Is Hayden Love!


	3. Boomer's Lost love

Hayden awoke to a big bright light.

Everything around her seemed blurred. Sitting up, she looked around her. White walls, cotton balls and lollipops in jars, and a Nurse with the name Spex staring quizingly at her.

"Oh! Up are we?" Nurse Spex asked.

Hayden's vision cleared. "Why am I here?" Her head was pounding. Taking one hand to her head, she tried to remember what happened.

"Those two will stop messing with you now. They got their just desserts. Scaring you like that. They shouldn't even have been roaming the halls." The nurse stated.

Hayden remembered. The spinning, the falling but mostly she remembered the guy that helped her. She couldn't picture the face, but she did remember his power. **Fire**. It was so vibrant, hot and powerful.

"Who was it that brought me here?" Hayden was hoping to get a name.

Nurse Spex looked at her chart. "It says here," she peered onto the scribbled name, "That Will Stronghold brought you in. Oh he's a nice boy."

Hayden felt a hint of recognition from the name but couldn't remember where she had heard the name. _Stronghold, where have I heard that name before...Strong- Stronghold Realtors?_ Hayden had remembered this couple who sold Bella their house. They were wonderful and so nice. They made great deals for them including the tuition for her school. Josie Stronghold came to her sophomore spring musical where Hayden had a small but pivotal role. She sang and immediately everyone cried. Then in another song, everyone had been levitating off their chairs. Josie pulled a lot of strings to get Hayden into the school and also had introduced Will to her. He was nice. Showed her his power. He had super strength and the ability to fly. It was amazing.

But Will didn't have Fire power.

"YooHoo! Anyone in there?" Nurse Spex waved her hand in front of Hayden's eyes.

The bell rang.

"Oh! It's time for you to go see Coach Boomer. He'll be waiting for you in the gym." Nurse Spex informed.

Hayden stood up and left the room. She wondered why Will had brought her in, when it was someone else who had helped her.

--------

Warren did what he had to do. He didn't want her to know that he had been there watching her sing. He didn't want to be known as the guy who saved her. It wasn't his M.O. He made sure that the two idiots that bullied her wouldn't tell a soul. He then called Will over to take her to the nurse's office.

Will had been sort of his best friend for the past year. They've been pretty close and have been hanging out a lot. It became sort of a widely known fact that Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, Zach and himself became sort of a group.

Will came over and picked the girl on the floor with one easy swoop. He didn't even ask Warren what happened. He just dropped the girl off at the nurses office, signed his name and went to lunch.

Warren then met him up at lunch and filled him in with the details.

--------

Hayden strolled into the gym once again but this time, more cautiously. In the middle of the ring was Coach Boomer. He had one light on him that accented his harsh features. He looked scary and big.

"You Hayden Love?" He asked in a booming voice.

"Ye-yes sir." Hayden hesitated.

"Get up here and show you're power." He demanded.

"Um, I don't think I know what my power is."

Boomer got a confused look on his face. "You what? Why are you even here?"

Hayden really didn't know what her power was. She just knew that when she sang, she did things to people. Sometimes, she would sing and people would fall in love in front of her eyes. Other times people would be in so much pain from the incredible sadness that came from the lyrics.

"I, uh, just sing. I don't know what happens. I just sing and people around me start acting weird."

"You sing?" Boomer sneered. "Then get up here and _sing_."

Hayden walked up to the stage. She couldn't think of a song to sing. Boomer was shouting for her to hurry on and all of a sudden a note came into her head. With every emotion she started to sing.

As the melody rang through her, she let each note have it's own emotion.

The song was of lost love. A love that could have been but was never acted upon. A love that never had a chance.

As she sang this song of love, Boomer could swear there were violins and pianos accompanying her. Each lyric and verse hit his heart in a way that no one ever could. It reminded him of his lost love; the fact that he was alone now, and the fact that he may never find love. All of these emotions sprang up into his eyes. Then a single tear, followed by a stream of tears came down his face.

Hayden finished her song in hum while watching this grown man cry in front of her.

Through his tears, Coach Boomer told her she was a hero and excused himself. He would remember this forever.


	4. Friendship love

**Thanks to: hyperfuzzy, lovestoread, AngelWithHorns222, ElektricStorm, Disenchantedlocks, JayTee, hexgurl001, swimcrazy1793, Sky-Pirate325, and Lee. **

**You Guys are what keeps me writing!**

** ----  
**

Hayden made it to her first Hero class just in time.

Professor Medulla; the science, math, English, superhuman biology, and last but not least, superhero technology teacher; rolled his eyes when Hayden walked into the class thirty seconds late.

"Ms. Love!" He put her on the spot. "We start exactly at 8:30 NOT 8:30 and 28 seconds."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was just trying to-"

He lifted his hand nodded his head. "I expect to see you on time from now on. If not on time, then early."

"Yes sir."

Hayden looked around for an empty chair and walked towards it. Professor Medulla continued his lecture on the exciting world of Super human Biology.

As she sat down in her seat, she could feel all the eyes staring at her. She pretended not to notice and pulled out her folder and writing utensils. Writing down what was on the board, she could still feel the heat of their stares. They were all talking and whispering about her to each other.

_Who is she? What is she doing here? What kind of power does she have? Man, she's fat. Doesn't she know how to dress? Why is she wearing a skirt?_

She just knew that these questions and statements were going through her classmates minds. It was as if she could hear their thoughts. She continued to write down notes oblivious to one pair of eyes that were glued onto her.

---

Warren had been getting ready to write down notes when he heard Medulla scold. He looked up to see the same girl from the gym, in the class right in front of him. Watching her sit in her seat, just four seats across from him, he couldn't get the song out of his mind. He couldn't stop staring. Will, sitting next to him, nudged him.

"Dude, you're eyes are going to fall out if you don't stop staring, and I totally remember who she is now. I mean, I couldn't place her face with anyone I knew but now I remember."

"What? I don't understand. Where have you seen her before?"

"My parents sold her guardian and her a house. Well, not the best looking house, but it was cheap. And they needed a house. They'd been living in some crummy hole in the wall home but some rat bastard stole all of their stuff."

Warren's eyes flared.

"They were devastated. Everything from albums to treasured items were taken from them and they didn't have a chance to save them. Hayden was hit harder though. Her only picture of her biological parents was in one of those albums and it was gone. She said that she felt like she lost her identity then. They heard about my parents through a friend and voila, she's enrolled in our our school and in our class."

"Wait. You said guardian. Biological Parents? She's an orphan?"

"Yea, her parents just sort of dumped her in a daycare and never came back. But her guardian seems to really love her. My mom also adores her. She introduced me to her once and just couldn't stop talking about her. In my personal opinion, I think she's okay. She's just a little shy."

Warren sort of understood where she came from. His own dad was the worse villain ever on the face of the earth, Barron Battle. He was never in Warren's life other than in newspaper clippings he found in his mom's diary. His mom was a super hero, Flowerchild. She could stop wars and battles, but after falling in love with Barron Battle, she lost the will. Then her heart broke when he tried to take over the world. After he went to jail, she became inactive and stopped caring. She couldn't look at Warren because he looked so much like his father and was also afraid that Warren would go the same path as her husband. Warren wasn't really mad that his father was in jail, he was more angry at the state his mother was in. He had to start working when he was 14 at the Paper Lantern to pay for rent, food, and just basic living needs. He even learned a little Chinese while working.

"What is her power?" He inquired.

Will was thinking about it, but didn't know exactly what her power was. "I don't know. My mom keeps saying that she might be some greek or roman god reincarnate. All I know is that after my mom went to one of her plays, she couldn't stop talking about her."

Warren knew the feeling. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about her song, and the way it seemed to erase the pain in his heart. But as quick as those feeling came, he shook them off. He couldn't get to close. He would hurt her in some way, or was it that he was afraid of getting his own heart hurt.

"Why don't we ask her to hang out with us after school? My mom would never forgive me if I don't anyway." Will offered.

But even before Warren could protest, Will was on his way to Hayden's seat.

-----

Hayden was surprised that Will had asked her to hang out with him and his friends. She didn't think that he even remembered her. But pleased at the invite, she gladly accepted. And for some reason unknown, she was excited.

When the school bell rang, she meet Will in front of the school.

"Hey Hayden!" He greeted.

Hayden waved.

"My friends left a little early. They're at Bebe's Pizza Parlor waiting for us." He then took a hold of her wrist and lead her towards the edge of the school.

Hayden was very confused. There was no bus to drive them down and here was Will taking her towards- _Oh no..._

"Will...Will! Stop!"

Will stopped and turned around. "What's the matter?"

"Are we going to fly off the edge of the school?" Hayden's eyes were wide open in fear. She had never flown before. Not on an airplane and definitely not like this, although the flight towards the school was exhilarating. "I can't do this. I can't just jump off the edge of the school and have you fly me."

"Woah, calm down!" Will tried to calm her down. "Look. I'm going to hold your hand and the both of us will fly down with ease. It's not going be scary. I won't drop you or let you go. I'll grip onto your hand tightly to ensure your safety okay?"

"But...but..."

"You've got to trust me. I can fly my entire group of friends all at once, you have nothing to worry about." He assured her. "Now, we can stay up here and wait for another hour or two for Ron the bus driver to get up here, or we can fly down and eat some pizza. What's your choice?"

Hayden thought about it. She _was_ getting hungry and it might be fun to fly down. "Alright, let's fly!"

Will smiled. "Okay," as they stood on the ledge of the school, "give me your hand. You ready?" He looked towards her and she nodded furiously. "Okay, now in the count of three we are going to jump off okay?"

Hayden closed her eyes and answered "Okay."

Will started counting.

"One..."

Her heart started thumping loudly.

"Two..."

Her hand gripped tighter to his.

"Three..."

---

**Disclaimer: I know i don't own sky high or Warren Peace...damn. And I don't know what Hayden's powers are going to be fully yet. I know that whenever she sings with emotion, those emotions emit through her songs and into those around her. Also, she can control things like if she feels like she's soaring, things float or fly. But other than that, i'm kinda lost. Anyone have any ideas? **


End file.
